Fairy in the Woods
by bookiealchemist
Summary: In an attempt to make amends with his daughter, Jude Heartfilia plans a vacation with Lucy, staying at Igneel's house for the summer. What both of men didn't expect, was the flame born between their children's love. [Summer Love AU]. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy in the Woods**_

Jude Heartfilia knew deep inside his heart that he was probably the worst father ever.

He's been counting the signals since his dearly wife Layla died twelve years ago. First of all, he knew the lack of fraternal influence his daughter had. He did love Lucy, but he didn't know how to be a father. Work stressed him -the company needed him- and he fell under it all, leaving her all alone when she was just a child.

He believed that, if he could gain power in the market and achieve the top, he could give Lucy everything she wanted. And he did -he bought her all the toys, all the clothing he felt she desired.

But Jude was blind. It took him _years_ to notice the obvious unhappiness of Lucy.

He felt really bad for her.

And now that Lucy was eighteen years old, he thought he could give her some freedom she desired, some vacation off the world she hated. He'd already made the plans with his friend and now everything was ready to execute it.

Jude stood up and walked off his office inside his mansion. His bodyguard Capricorn followed him nearby, as usual. He was aware of Jude's plans, so he didn't say a word.

Jude reached his daughter's room. Nervousness was getting the best of him. It's been years since the last time he willingly went to Lucy's bedroom and the anxiety plus the guilt were consuming him little by little.

He knocked the wooden door, and the barely seconds before it opened felt like an eternity to him.

Jude felt his heart flinch when he saw the emptiness of Lucy's chocolate eyes. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun, with some strands framing her face beautifully. Since when did she look so much like Layla? Although, Layla's eyes were always shining. Lucy had no sparkle in them.

Her expression showed how much of a surprised he'd given her.

"Father?" she asked, frowing.

Jude tried a smile, his big fingers entwined together with nervousness. "Hello, Lucy. Can I come in?" he gestured inside her room.

"Sure," Lucy said, stepping aside to let him in. Capricorn stayed outside when she closed the door, her eyes skeptical, trying to figure out the reason behind all of it.

Jude sat in the bed, watching his surroundings. It looked like a typical teenager's room, but with an enormous amount of books, everywhere.

Lucy sat in a chair in front of him.

What hurt Jude the most, is that he didn't find even a little of resentment nor hate in her eyes. Sure, she didn't look happy, but there was no hate in her. He didn't deserve a daughter like her. He felt so ashamed of practically abandoning her.

He crossed his legs before clearing his throat. "Well, Lucy. I-I know we haven't the best of the father-daughter relationships and recently I noticed..." he trailed off before his voice broke. "I noticed you seem rather unhappy."

Lucy's eyes widened. She didn't say anything, though.

"So I've come up with a plan. I want to make amends with you... Because even if I haven't demostrated it in these years... I love you." Jude blinked several times, trying to surpress the tears forming in his eyes.

"I love you too, Dad." Lucy said, her voice soft. Her eyes were watering up too, even if she couldn't figure out where this conversation was heading. Shock and sincere surprise filled her insides.

"And... for that," Jude continued. "I was planning on going together on some vacation."

Lucy gasped. "Are you for really?" she asked, while a big grin spread over her face.

"I am serious." Jude said. "I talked to my friend Igneel and he lets us stay in his house with him and his son for the whole summer,"

"Uh? Aren't we staying in an hotel?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"Well... There aren't proper hotels in Magnolia, and he said he missed me and he wanted to see you..."

"Magnolia?" Lucy asked.

"It's a little rural town. Igneel said it is really nice, so I thought, why not?" Jude said. The anxiousness in his voice was too evident. "So, what do you say?"

Lucy thought about it. The summer had just started, and she hadn't plans except maybe for having dates with her boyfriend. Other than that, she was free. And she's been expecting to spend some time with Jude for a while. It was a surprise for him to show up in her room and offer her vacations together after twelve years of ignoring her. A wash of happiness was filling her whole, and she couldn't stop a wide smile forming in her lips when she said,

"When do we leave?"

The plane left the other day at six in the morning.

It didn't shock Lucy that it only needed a call from her father to have the fly whenever he wanted it. She didn't remember him being so happy and anxious. Maybe he was like this when her mother was still alive.

Her heart cringed at the memory. She still felt the lack of her mom deep inside her heart, throwing at her until she couldn't hold on anymore and she cried for hours in her bed, locked up so nobody could enter to interrupt her.

Inhaling deeply, she climbed off the plane behind Jude. Afortunately, he only brought Capricorn with them, just in case. Luckily he didn't feel paranoid and brought the whole FBI along.

"Well, now we only have to take this car and we'll be on Magnolia!" Jude exclaimed, a little louder than he should.

"Then, I say farewell." Capricorn bowed to them. "Enjoy the trip, Mister and Miss Heartfilia."

"Thank you, Capricorn." Jude said.

"Bye!" Lucy smiled at him before he left back to the airport. She watched him until he disappeared in the crowd.

"Well then," Jude looked at her. His brown eyes shone for the first time in years. "Shall we go?" he gestured towards one black car in the street.

"Let's go!" Lucy said.

Both Jude and her walked to it, and while Jude packed the things in the trunk of the car, Lucy sat in the copilot seat and sighed contently. It was still hard to believe that she was going to spend the whole summer with her dad. What about his job? Did someone take his place?

And what about the house they were staying? Who was Igneel, exactly? Was he a good person? Well, if he was Jude's friend, he had to be a worth-trusting person. And did Jude say he had a son? Did her father really let her live in the same house as a boy? Was it only because he was going to be there, or was this son a ten years old or younger?

Jude climbed in the driver seat and turned on the enginee. The car started to move slowly, a hot breeze entering by Lucy's window, making her shining blonde hair a mess as it gainded speed.

"Well, we should be there in an hour," Jude said.

"That's great," Lucy said. She hoped they could make amends this time and leave behind their dark past.

"Igneel said he was waiting for us." he said. Lucy didn't miss the excited tone in his voice. It was obvious Jude was dying to meet up with his old friend. It made Lucy smile.

"He seems great," Lucy said. "Tell me about him!"

Jude laughed at her eager voice. "Okay." he said. "We met in elementary school, and Igneel was probably the most sarcastic, humorous boy in the class. He was the clown, the one who always made jokes. School would have been so boring without him there."

"Woah," Lucy said. "It seems you were a married couple."

Jude's cheeks burned under his blondish beard. "Of course not! He was a jerk too."

"Oh really?" Lucy said amused.

"Yes! He was! He put a farting bag in my chair, so when I sat, it sounded in History class and I got detention while everyone laughed at me!" Jude said, indignation written over his face.

Lucy couldn't stop laughing at it. Igneel seemed a cool person. Not everyone could gain a place in her father's heart.

They continued on the road, Jude telling her his experiences with Igneel. How he was the one who presented Layla to him, how it was him who encouraged him to confess his feelings with the blonde beauty.

And Lucy listened, because communication was the first step to have a normal father-daughter relationship and she desired it so much.

It seemed like only minutes had passed, but when Lucy looked around, they stopped in front of an old, light blue country house. It looked like those in movies; with a white porch with an old pair of chairs. At one side of the house, an old, faded truck was parked. There was nothing surrounding it, only an infinite extension of green plains.

Jude sighed at her side, bringing her back of her own world. "Seems like we arrived," he said, getting out of the car. Lucy imitated his actions.

"Seems so," she agreed, eyeing the house. It was weird to her, since she grew up in a world of mansions and cities and cement. So much green shocked her.

"Let's go," Jude said. When Lucy looked at him, she saw just how of a nervous wreck he was now. Just how time had passed since the last time he saw his friend?

Seeing he wasn't walking towards the door, she decided to take the first step. She stood up in front of the white wooden door and knocked, Jude standing behind her. It only took a moment for it to open and...

 _Holy shit._

The boy standing there sure as heck wasn't Igneel. He looked around her age -eighteen. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt that sure didn't mean to cover him up properly. It was almost transparent, letting her have a great view of the eight pack hiding beneath it; and not to talk about his strong arms. Around his neck, he wore a towel, another signal that he had just gotten out of the shower, along his wet, pink hair spreading out in all directions.

His skin was bronze; literally kissed by the sun. It was just the perfect shade of a tan skin. Lucy eyed his strong jaw, all the way up his thin, kissable lips. His little, lollipop nose give him a cute touch to his Roman god looks.

And his eyes... A pair of dark green eyes looked right into her own, swallowing her whole. She'd never seen such sexy eyes. And she shouldn't even think that, considering she actually had a boyfriend back in Hargeon.

"Oh, hi," he said, his voice rough and low. "Can I help you?"

"You must be Igneel's son," Jude said, luckily for Lucy. She didn't know if she could muster a single word in her state. "I am Jude and she is my daughter Lucy," he explained.

The boy's expression said he now understood the situation. Was he always so readable?

"Oh, the Heartfilia's!" he said.

"The same," Jude smiled.

"Dad! Your friend and his daughter are here!" he shouted.

"Well, let them in! I am busy here, you know!" a new voice shouted back from inside, much rougher and older, in some way.

The boy rolled his eyes, but smiled brightly at them. Lucy's breath stopped for a moment.

"I hope you have a good time with us here this summer!" he said. "I'm Natsu, by the way. Need some help with the luggage?"

 **A/N= Hi! I hope you enjoy this story the same as I do! Forgive any grammar mistakes, since English isn't my first language. Thank you for reading it, and let me know what you think or how could I improve my writing! I love you all! Again, thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy in the Woods**_

* * *

The house where they were staying was clearly not expecting them so soon, or that was what Lucy guessed.

It was a mess, with clothes and whatsoever laying everywhere and a pile of dirty dishes waiting to be washed. Lucy's eyes scanned over the place as she secretly hoped she wouldn't have to be the one to clean it up during three months.

Living with three men in a house was going to be hard work.

"So that's the first floor," Natsu said. "There's a guest room for each of you. Old man, yours is over there," he pointed to the wooden door at the end of the corridor, the one between the bathroom and Igneel's room, as Lucy remembered.

"Oh, okay." Jude said, and by the tone of his voice, Lucy could tell he didn't like one bit that Natsu gained the habit of calling him _old man._

She giggled. "And yours is up," Natsu smiled at her. "Let's go,"

Lucy smiled back at his contagious grin, "Okay."

Just as they were about to go upstairs, a red haired man with glasses stood there, a wild grin as he looked down at them. He wore a red shirt with worn out jeans, matching the reddish beard in his face. As he went downstairs, Lucy spotted the kind brown eyes of the man.

"Igneel!" her father's voice exclaimed behind her, excitement and joy dripping off it.

The man opened his arms in a hug gesture, and Lucy stepped aside to let the two men reunite after several years. She watched with a soft smile in her face, happy to see Jude experiment true content after Layla's death.

Natsu chuckled beside her, "Well, they'll be like that for a while, I think so." His green eyes met hers, a smile playing in his lips. "Let's go to your room."

"Okay," she said, before following him up the stairs, leaving the two old friends behind.

The second floor was similar to the other, much to Lucy's dismay.

Natsu showed her the bathroom and Igneel's working room before he stopped in front of one that had a small sing that read _Natsu_ in a childish letter, painted with red Sharpie, a little but detailed dragon decorating it.

"That's my room," Natsu said, a proud spark in his eyes.

"I see," Lucy giggled, following him as he continued his path. Once again, he stood in front of a normal door.

He opened it, revealing a single bed with a white, simple mattress, a nightstand with a lamp, one wardrobe, a desk and a big window that let her see green fields and the shadow of buildings, far away.

"And this is yours," he said. "Dad just finished cleaning it up."

"Great," she smiled. "Thank you so much for everything."

He blinked at her before scratching the back of his head and smiling, "No prob. I'm glad you're spending time with your old man."

"I'm really happy too. Thanks."

"You'll like here," he continued. "Magnolia is full of great people! And you definitely must go to Fairy Tail! There's Gramps, and Gildarts! I'm sure you'll like Erza, and Mira even if they're scary. Juvia's kind of creepy, but she's really kind too!"

"Fairy Tail?" she asked, a frown adorning her face.

Natsu's cheeks turned pink, matching his hair. "Oh, right. Sometimes I forget there are people that don't know it."

"Fairy Tail is a bar, the number one on the city!" he smiled brightly.

Even if she couldn't fully understand what got him so excited about a bar, she tried to reciprocate his enthusiasm. He looked too adorable, like a little kid.

"That sounds awesome," she said. "I'd like to go there someday,"

The happiness on his eyes were worth it. "Why don't go now?"

She gave him an apologetic smile, "I'd like to shower now, actually."

"Oh." His own grin didn't hesistate. "Okay then."

"Hey Lucy!" Her father's voice echoed through the house as it came from downstairs. It wasn't difficult to sense the happiness that followed his words.

Natsu blinked a couple of times, "Old Man's calling you."

"I know." Lucy rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips. She didn't believe she had smiled so much since her mother's death. Should she give credits to this adventure?

"Where are you from?" Natsu asked her. It seemed he didn't have any intentions of letting her go to Jude. Not that she minded, anyways.

"Hargeon," she asnwered.

"That city where there are lots of fish?"

Lucy slapped her hand to her forehead. "Yeah," she said. "My dad runs the company that lets the city have lots of fish."

"Really?" Natsu asked, his eyes wide with pure curiosity. "Do you think he'll handle me free fish? Or with a cheaper prize. 'Cause you know, Happy loves it."

Lucy gasped at him, shocked and amused at the same time. She wasn't very sure why, though. "Eh... Who's Happy?"

His face lit up like a child, "He's my cat!" he exclaimed, and Lucy didn't believe him until he ran to his room and came back with a blue little thing in his arms.

The cat purred, looked at her with lazy eyes and went all the way up over Natsu's pink hair, where it continued to sleep. It surely made a nice contrast, blue and baby pink.

"See? He's adorable, right? You'll love him!" Natsu grinned widely, showing off his whole teeth.

"He is," Lucy said, despite the fact that she rather preffered dogs over cats. "Why is it blue?"

"Oh." His cheeks suddenly matched his locks, pink dust making him look all the more adorable. "It's a long story, actually. Maybe I'll tell you someday."

"I really can't imagine a story with a cat ending up blue." Lucy chuckled. Even with her writer imagination, she couldn't think of a credible and feasible story of why, of all things, a cat would end with _blue_ fur.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't believe it when I tell you," Natsu laughed, though his face was still pink and a cat was over his head.

"Natsu!" Igneel's voice shouted this time, "Stop being annoying and let Lucy come here!"

The boy growled, rolling his eyes and taking the animal back in his arms. "He's the annoying one," he murmured.

Lucy put a hand over her mouth and giggled, watching the boy struggle with an angry cat.

"Need help?" she said.

Natsu dedicated her another reassuring smile, "Nah, I got it covered up." he said, though it was obviously a lie. Happy seemed very angry for being taken away from his soft mattress over his head, and was fighting to get there again, his little claws making small bruises on his muscles.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, biting back another laugh. It was indeed a very amusing view.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, finally giving up on the animal and letting it on the floor after some more time on the battle, and they watched the cat walk to a corner and continue to sleep there. Natsu frowned at it, "Guess he was just tired... He's funnier than this, usually..."

"It's okay," Lucy smiled. If this continued to go on like this the whole summer, Lucy was sure she would spend a good time. Maybe she wouldn't miss her boyfriend as she expected to...

"Natsu! Lucy!" Igneel called them again, this time with a more stern voice. "Come down already, we need to talk!"

They both shared a look, their eyes meeting. It sent a shiver down Lucy's spine, but before she could get lost in the intensity of his dark, green pools, he broke the eye contact.

She didn't miss how his cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, and she also noticed how her own face was probably matching his.

"I wonder what they want," Natsu said, curiosity written over his face.

Lucy's rational side wondered the same, "No idea," she replied.

Sighing, they both made their ways down the stairs again, and followed the noises into the kitchen. What they found was two men sitting at the table with awkward expressions, both of them tapping the wooden surface with their rough fingers.

Lucy's stomach twirled as she already guessed what this conversation was about.

* * *

 _ **I'm really sorry for the long wait, and I want to apologize for this short and bad chapter. I'm kinda occupied with school and I totally forgot about this story for a while. Luckily now the updates will be more often, but notice that I still have another two on-going stories too and a lot of ideas for new one-shots, so I can't promise anything. Thank you so much for all of your kind words, and for favoriting and following it! It really makes me happy!**_

* * *

 _ **Shouts-out to: Zekri - taboadayvonn - flamefairyx777 - fairy tail nalu for life - Mangaka Shuzen - ArouraJean - HappyOwl - Stavroula99 - midnighthnb. Love you all!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fairy in the Woods**_

* * *

Sitting there, in the round dining table, was probably one of the most embarrassing situations Lucy's ever been on.

Her face was redder than a whole package of tomatoes together, her mind begging the world to swallow her right there, only to end her suffering.

No mental preparation ever was enough to listen to _the talk._

Specially when you were seventeen years old, a boy was right next to you, and it was two men trying to talk as they choked on their own words, nervously scratching their beards and drinking their cup of coffee frequently.

She didn't know what they felt the need to do this, anyway. What did they think of them?

Sure, they may were teenagers with crazy hormones, but Lucy wouldn't sleep with anyone. Not until marriage, that's it. Even if the world laughed at her, she'd firmly believe in her ideals.

"So," Igneel continued, tapping his fingers against the wooden surface, "what we wanted to tell you it's that… uh…"

"You two aren't allowed to…" Jude added, just as embarrassed.

Lucy slapped her own forehead. Why did they agree on this if they hadn't the guts to talk to their own children about sex?

"To what?" Natsu asked, trying to sound innocent, but Lucy could hear the edge of humor in his deep voice. He was trying not to laugh openly in their faces out of modesty.

"You know…" Jude tried to explain, falling in the trap. "It…"

"Uh? Could you be more specific, Old Man?" Natsu inquired. It was so obvious he was only playing around, even Igneel was trying not to laugh now.

"Young Boy," Jude struggled, "I know you can understand…"

"I can't," Natsu argued, tilting his head to the left.

"Igneel, help." Jude finally gave up, sighing long and deep.

The red-haired man widened his eyes, surely not expecting the weight of the battle to be on his shoulders now. Trying to act adultly, Igneel scratched his beard as he frowned, scrunching his red eyebrows together. In a way, he looked similar to Natsu.

"Natsu."

"Yes?"

"You can't go into Lucy's room and touch her weirdly. Lucy, you can't go into Natsu's room and touch him weirdly."

"Igneel!"

"Dad!"

"Mr. Dragneel!"

The three fixed their shocked eyes on the man, who looked as awkward as them. "What?" he said, shrugging to wave it off, "You wanted me to finally say it."

"That's not the way!" Jude shouted, hitting the back of the head of his old time friend. "You're talking to my daughter!"

"She's an grow up lady!" Igneel retorted. "Damnit, she's seventeen, not a kid."

"Anyways!" Jude argued, "That's not the way, you stupid."

"Why would I go into her room?" Natsu rolled his eyes, crossing his muscled arms over his chest, leaning back into his chair. Lucy wished to look the half of relaxed he seemed.

"Hormones, kiddo." Igneel said seriously.

"Why would I?" Lucy asked.

"Hormones, lady." Igneel repeated.

"I have a boyfriend back in Hargeon, you know," Lucy confessed, but she suddenly regretted it.

"What."

"What?"

"WHAT?" Jude yelled, his often calm eyes filled with shock as he grabbed fistful of hair. "What are you talking about, Lucy?"

Lucy buried her face in her hands. For a moment, she'd forgotten she hadn't told her father about Dan. It made her feel guilty now, but it wasn't entirely her fault, right? It was him who never talked to her.

Stubbornly, she crossed her arms too and looked at her father challengingly, "I said I have a boyfriend. His name's Dan."

"Since when?" Jude asked frantically.

"A month and a week," Lucy said.

And then Jude fainted.

"Dad!" Lucy squeaked, before standing up and running to his sitting-lying figure over the chair, next to an unshocked Igneel.

The man was sipping his black coffee, frowning, before he fixed his eyes on his own son.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No,"

"What a loser."

"Hey!" Natsu yelled incensed, his sharp eyes looking back at his father. "I ain't a loser!"

"What about Lisanna?" Igneel asked, unfazed.

At this, Natsu lowered his gaze, pouting. "We broke up like six months ago,"

Igneel laughed out loud at him, "She left you?"

"No!" Natsu fought. "We… both did it."

"What kind of break up is that?" Igneel shook his head, amused. "What about Erza?"

"We were never like that!" Natsu's eyes widened. "She's like my sister, idiot."

"Oh right. She was dating that Jellal guy, right?"

"Yup," Natsu grinned. "She's a little softer now."

"Love makes you good," Igneel smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt but my Dad is kind of unconscious here," Lucy said, watching in disbelief the little Dragneel family calmly drinking coffee with a fainted man at their side.

Igneel waved it off with his hand, "Don't worry dear, he's okay. Just a little shocked. Probably not mentally prepared to accept the fact his only daughter isn't a kid anymore."

"But we can't leave him like this…" Lucy tried, holding Jude's head between her hands.

"He's already awake," Natsu said nonchalantly.

"Wha-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" Jude suddenly shouted, sitting upright in his seat.

"Told you so," Igneel and Natsu mumbled in unison, hiding their faces with their own cups as they drank.

"I mean I am dating someone!" Lucy protested stubbornly, placing her hands in his hips as she frowned at the back of her father's head. She didn't understand why he was making such a big deal out of it, anyways. It's not like he was the first boyfriend she had.

Not like she planned on telling him all of that now, anyways.

"B-But!" Jude turned around to her, pouting. "You're so little!"

"I am seventeen," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Still so little!" Jude said.

Rubbing her eyes, Lucy added, "Stop being so overprotective so suddenly. I appreciate it, but this is not helping very much."

And she really meant it. As long as Lucy wanted to desperately fix their relationship as father/daughter, she wanted him to know she still have her privacy and own life. She liked the fact that he showed interest in her love life, but she wouldn't let him take control of it. She had to stop him sooner.

"Uh… okay," Jude finally admitted.

Lucy sighed, relaxed, before offering him a smile. She wanted to hug him too, but maybe it was too soon for it.

"But are you showing me a photo of him someday or-"

"Dad!"

"Sorry!" Jude apologized. But the next second he froze and widened his eyes as he looked at her. "Wait. Why didn't you tell me before? Now you're not seeing him in all summer!"

 _Oh._

Lucy smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. "Well, I kind of didn't tell him yet…"

"What?"

"But," Lucy interrupted before anything else happened. "It's okay, really. I want to spend more time with you, and I know he's going to be okay with it."

Sudden claps were heard in the small room, and Lucy watched in shock as Igneel and Natsu cheered behind Jude in the table, as if they were watching a soap opera.

"So sweet," Natsu pretended to wipe tears off his eyes, "That's what I call adorable relationship."

"That's simple trust," Igneel grinned. "Lucy's such a sweetheart."

Lucy blushed, "What are you two saying?" she whined.

"Oh God Lucy," Igneel said, "You are too adorable. Can I adopt you?"

"She looks like a good cooker, doesn't she?" Natsu added, his piercing gaze carefully eyeing her up and down. "Let's keep her!"

Igneel nodded, rubbing his chin in thought. Was he really supposed to be an adult? "You're right, son. You always have a good nose for these things. Jude, you can go back to Hargeon and leave Lucy here, no prob."

"Hehe, you're right." Natsu smirked. "The Old Man would just make it dirtier here."

"I'll not give you Lucy!" Jude stood up, pointing at Natsu with his finger. "And stop calling me Old Man! You'll wish you look this good at forty seven, you… you _pink haired boy_."

"That's it Old Man!" Natsu shouted, standing up too. "Let's fight!"

For a second, Lucy feared he would actually punch her father right in the jaw, but Igneel was faster and smacked Natsu at the back of his head, leaving him rubbing where it hurt.

"Calm down," Igneel scolded. "Do you really want to send him to the hospital? We'll have to pay for his care and then get you out of prison probably!"

"Hey!" Jude protested. Lucy shushed him.

Natsu scowled, "Okay…"

"Great," Igneel nodded. All his seriousness faded when his kind eyes lit up in excitement, a playful grin forming in his barely visible lips. "Let's give them a tour, Natsu!"

"Yeah!" Natsu smiled along, forgetting about his own pain.

Lucy shook her head in disbelief. "Where?"

Jude seemed interested too, his ever curious eyes shifting between father and son.

Natsu turned around and locked eyes with Lucy, momentarily taking her breath away.

"To Fairy Tail!"

* * *

 _ **Urgh, such a filler, I apologize. And sorry for the long wait! Stuff happened. Anyways, thank you so much everyone for supporting this story, it makes me really happy! All of your sweet words make my day all the better!**_

 _ **Shout Outs to: gigiluna11 - midnighthnb - MatchmakingQueen - Gh0st's buddy - VIPluvFT - Teramiike - sarara1.8 - Guest - Yuyui Hime - Annabelle Flynn.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fairy in the Woods**_

* * *

Fairy Tail was not what Lucy expected.

It was far away from her imagination, too. Because when Natsu said it, she'd imagined a fancy place, full of people and maybe… magical?

But she found out her answer after a little fight over the three men for who was going to drive, which Natsu won by being faster and sitting on the driver seat. Jude and Igneel sat on the back seats, grumping and glaring at a laughing Natsu from behind.

And so, they arrived at a little bar, old and dusty in the outside, with a big fairy symbol over the door. Not fancy, not full of people…

Natsu happily unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the old truck, urging them to go faster. Igneel helped Lucy get down, since its wheels were very big.

They walked towards the entry, Lucy's eyes scanning everything she could, like the shining sun above them, the empty street, the green trees and the black cat meowing in the sidewalk.

Much to her surprise, Natsu kicked the doors open and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'm here!"

Lucy didn't see the flying chair until it hit Natsu on the side.

But he didn't even flinch.

"What's wrong with you, bastard!" he shouted, running out of her vision.

Lucy stood there, unsure if she wanted to come in. She wasn't strong enough to receive a chair flying at her.

But Igneel appeared at her side, squeezing her shoulder and smiling. "Ah, don't be afraid, Lucy! You'll love everyone here!"

Lucy smiled at his bright eyes, "Okay!"

Walking inside, Lucy could see the faces of many boys and girls around her age, and even older people seemed to be sharing a beer at one of the tables. There was a girl behind the counter, smiling at her place.

"Hey Mira!" Igneel shouted, calling the attention of the girl. She was stunning, with blue eyes and a shining smile. "Look, we have new people!"

Everyone fell silent, even Natsu, who was struggling with another boy.

"Yoo," everybody greeted at the same time, making Lucy's cheeks to get red.

"Hi," she shyly said, but her father only stood awkwardly behind her, nodding at everyone.

Talk about awkward…

"Hey Lucy," Natsu called her, throwing one last punch to the black haired guy and grinning to her. He motioned her to come closer, which she gladly obliged. She didn't want to be on spotlight anymore.

He invited her to seat at a table. More than invite, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the seat next to him. Everyone looked at her with curious, yet excited eyes and kind smiles.

"Hey guys, she's Lucy," Natsu grinned. "She'll be staying at my house for the summer."

"Well, poor girl then," the boy fighting with Natsu said, sitting at her other side. "It'll be so hard for you," he then smiled at her, "Nice to meet you, I'm Gray."

"Lucy," she smiled.

"What do you mean she'll have it hard?" Natsu scowled, glaring at Gray over her head.

"Who would want to live with you?" Gray rolled his black eyes, "You stink."

"What are you-"

"Guys,stop." a red haired girl glared at them dangerously. "You're scaring her off."

Both boys gulped down at her side, staying quiet. Lucy relaxed -for a moment, she thought she'd be in the middle of their fight.

"I'm Erza," the girl said, sending a soft smile at her, much different from her previous look.

"My name's Levy," a tiny, blue haired girl with a pretty orange dress smiled. "Welcome to Magnolia, and Fairy Tail."

"Thank you," Lucy smiled sweetly.

"Yo, I'm Cana," a brunette smiled lazily, shooting her a mischievous smirk. Much to her surprise, she held a bottle of what looked like whisky. But it didn't compare to what she said next.

"You have nice boobs, can I grope them?"

Lucy yelped in surprise and hugged her chest, shielding it away from her. She blushed like a tomato, her mouth gasping. But any of the others looked surprised. In fact, Lucy found all of them staring at her chest.

"Don't look!" Lucy yelled, frowning.

"Ah, Lucy, you're so loud," Natsu scratched his head nonchalantly, biting back a yawn. "Don't do that on the mornings,"

Lucy opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out.

She puffed her cheeks out, locking eyes with Natsu.

He locked eyes with her.

His green eyes were prettier when closer.

Someone coughed, and Lucy turned around to see it was Levy, with pink cheeks. "Anyways, what brought you here, Lucy?"

"Oh," Lucy smiled, thankful for the distraction. "My dad wanted to spend more time together with me and he decided to come here for the summer. Besides, he wanted to see his old friend Igneel."

Lucy's eyes wandered over the place, until she spotted her dad and Igneel chatting with other men in another table, all of them sharing a drink. If only they knew her father wasn't good with alcohol…

"Aww, that's so sweet!" a new voice said, and the bartender appeared at their side. She made her place next to Levy and looked at Lucy with a bright grin. "Where were you staying, again?"

"Stop your weird ideas Mira!" Natsu said, pursing his lips.

Lucy frowned, but said girl smirked mischievously, "Summer love."

She didn't know who was redder, herself or Natsu. The others at the table laughed.

"What are you saying?" Lucy asked, "I have a boyfriend…"

"Love Triangle!" Mira squealed, holding her head with her hands, her blue eyes shining enthusiastically.

"No!" Lucy denied. She was not someone who would cheat on her boyfriend, she never did.

Usually it was the other way around when she stopped them when they tried to go too far.

"Just kidding, sweetie!" Mira dismissed her, but Lucy still saw a weird spark on her eyes.

"So Lucy," the girl named Erza said. "Do you like strawberry cake?"

Taken aback for the sudden question, Lucy sputtered, "U-Uh, yes, I love it."

"I think we can be great friends." Erza smiled, taking a bite of her own… strawberry cake.

Lucy smiled at her in response.

Suddenly her phone rang inside her pocket. Everyone gave her a curious look, but she excused herself and left the table. Still, as she walked towards the bathroom, she heard their silly gossip behind.

"Who was that?"

"Do you think it's her boyfriend?"

"He must be hot if Lucy picked him. I mean, she's a cutie."

"Maybe. She said she still didn't tell him that she's not on Hargeon anymore."

"Woah, she's from Hargeon?"

"Well yes, stupid Ice Dick."

"How the heck was I supposed to know, Flame Ass?"

"Wanna go again, Princess?"

"You bet, Pyro."

"Stop."

"Aye, sir."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she answered the call and put the phone near her ear.

"Hey, Lucy," Dan's voice echoed from the other side of the line, deep and rough, but gentleman.

Dan was a gentleman, and Lucy loved everything about it. Though it was too soon to say she loved him, anyways. She just liked his personality. And the fact that he was cute too was a bonus for perfect boyfriend.

"Hey, Dan." Ah, but now how could she tell him that they couldn't see each other on the whole summer after one month of dating?

"Wanna go to the movies tonight?" he asked.

Lucy's stomach dropped. "Uh.. actually…"

"What's wrong?" Dan asked.

"I'm in Magnolia." Lucy confessed blunty, closing her eyes. She waited until the information sank to him.

"Where?" he asked.

"Magnolia."

"What's that? A new mall?"

"No, Dan, it's a town far away from Hargeon," Lucy explained, rolling her eyes.

"Lucy, that's a lame joke."

"It's not a joke. I'm not kidding," Lucy said seriously.

"C'mon babe," Dan pleaded. "There's a new movie that you'll love. I think it's based on one of those books you've read."

"Dan, I'm telling you, I'm going to spend the whole summer with my dad in Magnolia. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, it was kind of unexpected. We arrived a couple of hours ago,"

"..."

"Dan?"

"Are you for real?" Dan asked, surprised. "We won't see each other for three months?"

"Yeah…" Lucy sighed sadly. "I'm sorry."

"But Lucy, I'll miss you," Dan said.

Lucy smiled, her heart stinging. "I'll miss you too."

"I'll call you everyday, okay?" Dan said.

"Okay," Lucy bit her lip.

"Where are you staying for so long?" he asked curiously.

Lucy panicked. She couldn't just say _hey we're staying at a house where there's a quite attractive boy of our age but of course I'm not cheating on you_ because that would be craving her own grave. Besides, Dan was quite jealous, and she didn't want him to get the wrong ideas.

"At my dad's friend house," she said. It was the truth, after all.

"Oh, I hope you don't get bored over there. No idea how Magnolia is, but it must suck."

Lucy's eyes scanned the little place. Old, dusty and very different of what she'd seen, but still comfy and homy. She watched the table she'd been sitting, all of the laughing as the boys argued. She even saw new people; a big guy with long black hair and a pretty girl of wonderful legs. They were all smiling. At the other side, the older people seemed to be having fun on their own too. Oh no, was that her dad trying to sing at karaoke? God bless Igneel for stopping him.

"Nah, it's pretty cool, actually," Lucy smiled. "I think I'll love it."

"Oh," Dan said. "Then goodbye. Have fun with your dad, until later, Lucy!" Dan said, and then hang up.

Lucy sighed, putting it back on her pocket as she walked back to the table, still shy. Meeting new people was always new and weird to her.

"Lucy's back!" Natsu announced, grinning at her.

As much as he thanked his friendly attitude, she still felt shy when all of them turned around in her direction.

"Hi," she said.

"We were talking about the party this friday!" Natsu informed her.

 _This place hosts parties?_ Lucy thought. She couldn't picture it.

"You have to come, Lucy!" Mira squealed, all excited.

"Ah… probably," Lucy smiled. She'd love to, but spending time with her father was top priority. She needed to know if he had any plans for that night.

"You've never been to a real party until you come to Friday Fairy Tail," Gray said, a proud tone on his voice. Everyone nodded in agreement, even Natsu.

"Okay," Lucy grinned wider, "I'll come."

* * *

 _ **Ahh hope you liked it! Next chapter it's the party! Yay! More Nalu than in this one, but I think her talk with Dan was necessary for the plot, hehe. Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting and following! You brighten up my day! Oh, and from now on I'll try to update this story every Thursday!**_

 _ **Shout outs to: Stavroula99 - Guest - AngelEmCuti - flame - fairy tail nalu for life - KaUiA - NoraRabbit - Gh0st's buddy - VIPluvFT - Claire - perseus2760 - Annabelle Flynn - Isa capitanio - KiannaCat.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fairy in the Woods**_

* * *

Gray was not kidding when he said you didn't know what a real party was until you came to Friday Fairy Tail.

Lucy watched in awe the little bar transformed into a dancing disco, with neon lights lighting everywhere and the music making echo even in Natsu's old truck.

"Seems like you're already liking it," he grinned at her side, pulling the car into a stop and turning the engine off.

"Looks pretty cool," Lucy admitted, opening the door at her side, ready to climb off.

She always forgot how big the damned truck was.

Natsu appeared in front of her, laughing and offering his hand to help her. She puffed her cheeks out and took it, jumping off and landing on the black pavement.

The night was hot, with silver little points on the sky and the moon shining for them all. It was beautiful, and it tempted Lucy to lay just there and stargaze the whole night.

But the loud music called her.

"Yosh," Natsu said. "Let's go."

He leaded her towards the door, pushing it open. This time, no flying chair came at him, which Lucy thanked for. Everyone seemed busy dancing, drinking and kissing.

It made her remember of all the nights she'd went to those parties back on Hargeon, but this time, on a little bar in Magnolia, was the craziest party ever.

When she narrowed her eyes to take a better view to her surroundings, she discovered the guy named Elfman standing over a table, shouting something at the top of his lungs to be muffled by the music. Erza seemed to be drunk too, yelling angrily as she stood over a chair too, with a blue-haired boy trying to calm her down at her side.

To the left, she saw a crying Juvia hugging a laughing Gray. He held a bottle of beer as he drank awkwardly, since he was already too drunk for his own good.

She saw Mirajane giggling at something Lisanna told her at the bar. Cana was dancing along the upbeat song, moving her hips around as she held a glass of whiskey in her hand. The guy named Gajeel seemed to be avoiding a happily drunk Levy as she chased him around.

Those were some of the people she'd got to know on the last week, but the place was still full of people.

"Oh shit," Natsu said at her side. "We're late…"

"But it's midnight," Lucy replied.

"These bastards get drunk too easily," Natsu grumbled, frowning.

Lucy giggled. "Oh, and you don't?"

Natsu raised his eyebrow teasingly at her, ready to take on whatever challenge she held for him. "Of course not. Wanna see?"

"What do you have on mind?" Lucy asked.

"Whoever gets drunk first loses," Natsu said, already tasting victory between his lips.

"Bring it on." Lucy said.

Natsu smirked mischievously, he could live with her these three months.

* * *

"Someone help me!" Natsu shouted, pushing past dancing people to flee from a drunken Lucy chasing him.

Who would have known she would get… like that? She was being so weird, clinging to him and asking him to purr. Didn't she have a boyfriend?

"Natsuuuu," she said, walking dangerously behind him, giggling and being pushed by people. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Natsu shouted back, frantically trying to get further away from her.

It had been four shots before she gave in.

"No…" she said, putting her hand on his back. "Don't leave me alone…"

He stilled when she started to play with her fingers on his back, slowly, one by one, going upwards.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked, slightly turning his head over to take in her appearance.

Her pretty blonde hair was a bit disheveled, even after she spent so much time in the bathroom because she wanted to cause a 'good impression'. Her cheeks were flushed, a taint of red painting them. Her brown eyes were glassy and a little lost, indicating how drunk she was.

"I want to make you purr," she said. And while Natsu's own face turned red of embarrassment, she burst into a fit of hysterical giggles.

"Excuse me?" he asked, perplexed.

She laughed even harder at his face, which annoyed him a bit.

"You're so drunk, Lucy…" Natsu shook his head. "You're father is going to kill you… and me, because he'll think I forced you to alcohol,"

It's not like he could drive her back home, but it's not like had any more options. He couldn't leave her in that state, or even Igneel would kick him out of the house.

"Guys," a new voice joined them.

Canna appeared on what seemed to be her bra and a sports shorts, with her usual glass of something on her left hand. Her brunette hair was flying freely as she moved, some locks sticking to her sweaty face.

"Cana…" Natsu murmured. Everyone knew the danger she could be on Friday Fairy Tail.

"What-" she said. "Is Lucy drunk?"

"Yay!" Lucy said, clapping her hands.

Cana shifted her eyes between both of them before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my, you got her drunk so you could hook with her? Naughty move, Natsu. I won't tell anyone," she winked at him. Sometimes even himself couldn't decide if the girl was drunk or not.

"I'd never do that!" Natsu argued. "That's so gross, Cana."

"I wouldn't mind if we have sex someday, Natsu. You're a hottie." Cana winked again.

"Shut it," Natsu said. He put his hand over her forehead and pushed her back into the maze of dancing people, her laughter disappearing as she mixed with the others.

He returned his attention to his present problem. Lucy was looking at him with her eyes unfocused, her fingers touching her chin.

"You slept with Cana?" she asked. "What a bad kitty…"

Oh God.

"Excuse me? Are you calling me kitty?" he asked.

Lucy pointed at him with a frown, "Bad kitty." she repeated.

Natsu groaned, having enough. "This is it." he said.

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of Fairy Tail He'd never left the party before it ended, but it seemed a good excuse. What would drunk Lucy do if she continued to be there? The fact that Mira prepared the best drinks didn't help at all.

He pulled her to the car, opening the door so she could climb. When she only stood there, looking at him confused, Natsu rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong, kitty?" Lucy asked.

"You are wrong, Lucy." Natsu said, irritated.

"Kitty is so mean… " Lucy said, her gaze fixed on the floor. With shock, Natsu saw the beginning of gathering tears in her big eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Natsu said, shocked. "Hey, don't cry!"

"B-But…" Lucy sputtered, her bottom lip trembling.

"What do you want me to do? I'll do it!" Natsu said desperately. If there was one thing he hated with burning passion, it was seeing someone cry. He'd seen so many tears until now, he was tired of it.

Lucy looked at him with a pout, her lower lip puffing out temptingly, her hands intertwined so her arms were pressing her breast together, showing more of her cleavage…

She had a boyfriend.

"Purr," Lucy said.

"What."

"Purr," Lucy repeated, secretly pleading him too.

Gulping down what little was left of his dignity, he leaned closer so that their faces were too close, but he didn't care.

And he did it. He purred like Happy and oh God, why didn't the Earth swallow him right there? He hoped she didn't remember it…

She smiled brightly at him, her eyes shining with pure joy as she gave him a quick hug.

When she broke it, she tried to climb on the car. But since it was big and her movements were sloppy, she stayed hanging midway.

Natsu chuckled and lifted her by the waist so she could sit accurately. She grinned at him happily. Natsu rolled his eyes and buckled her safety belt before he could sit at the driver seat.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked, once he closed his door and turned the car on.

"Home," he said. "But we're climbing by the window so our parents don't catch you like that."

"Like kitties?" Lucy asked, too enthusiastically.

"No, I'm gonna be like a kitty." Natsu growled. "You're just gonna be a bag of potatoes on my back."

"But I wanna be a kitty too!" Lucy protested.

"Maybe when you're not this drunk," Natsu said, turning around in the corner.

"Hey Natsu," she sang. "Make me purr."

Natsu's left eye twitched, and when he looked at her, he knew there was no way out of this battle.

"How?" he asked.

"Purr," Lucy said, pointing at her neck.

And then Natsu slowly, barely caressed her neck with the tip of his fingers, until she let out a quiet, "Meow,"

And that was when Natsu realized that living with her may be harder than he first thought.

* * *

 _ **Ahh I feel this chapter sucked so much! I'm so sorry... Anyways, thank you for your lovely words, I'm glad you're enjoying this so far!**_

 _ **Shout outs to: sarara1.8 - perseus2760 - Stavroula99 - WolfyLeigh - Annabelle Flynn - brooke0315 - MidnightWolf518 - lisa pires salgado - AngelEmCuti - Yuyui Hime - Ashnmarley.**_


End file.
